The present disclosure relates to modeling the flow of fracturing fluid in a subterranean formation. Fracturing fluid is often injected into subterranean reservoirs, for example, to fracture the reservoir rock. In some instances, a portion of the fracturing fluid may leak off from the fractures into the porous media of the reservoir. In some contexts, computers have been used to model the flow of fluids in subterranean reservoirs.